


Kindergarten teacher Slaine and little Inaho AU

by Carymono, Liza0111



Series: Cary & Liza Collaboration [2]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carymono/pseuds/Carymono, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza0111/pseuds/Liza0111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kindergarten teacher Slaine and little Inaho AU when slaine is 18 y-o and inaho is only 6 years old, before and after 10 years they met again (illus by carymono & fic by Liza0111)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindergarten teacher Slaine and little Inaho AU

**Author's Note:**

> Collection of prompts and artworks when we talk about inasureina on twitter.  
> AZ HELL FOREVER SUREINA HAPPINESS PLEASE

He doesn’t like going to school. 

Ignoring the sound of the bell reminding the children it is the end of recess, the brown haired child runs towards the opposite direction of his classroom. 

The type of things they learn in school are not interesting to him. He already knows the entire Japanese alphabet and the assignments they have to do are pointless. He dislikes how the teachers always force them to interact with one another. All the other kids do is taunt him and isolate him. Yuki has told him that it is important to make friends, and he doesn’t want to disappoint her, but it’s too difficult when he can’t get along with anyone in his class. 

The only place Inaho feels safe is the small library in the school. The books aren’t exactly his favorite, since the library only has children’s books while Inaho enjoys reading about the sciences. But at least in here nobody will bother him. Nobody will make fun of him. And he won’t have to talk with anyone. 

He slips into his favorite corner behind the bookshelf and plans on staying here until school is over. Yuki might get mad, and the idea of making his sister upset is unpleasant. But he just doesn’t want to go back. 

“Inaho?”

A gentle voice coming from outside the door calls his name. Inaho stiffens. He tries to pretend he didn’t hear it but he knows that the person will surely find him in no time. He doesn’t try to hide, because the voice belongs to the only person he likes in this school.

“Slaine.”

“I know you are here.” A young blond walks in, smiling at the young boy sitting in the corner. “What is wrong? Ms. Inko is really worried about you.” The man named Slaine is a new teacher at the school. His kindness and calming presence has made him the most popular teacher after only working here for a week. 

Inaho looks up with his wide burgundy eyes and purses his lips. He only hesitates for a minute before standing up and walking towards the young teacher. His small hands reach out and hugged Slaine. He doesn’t intend on telling Slaine about his problems because he isn’t used to asking for other’s help. However, it is impossible to deny that he likes being comforted by Slaine. 

“Slaine.” Slaine is warm. His voice is very soothing. He smells really nice, too. Inaho likes all of that very much. 

“Here, here.” Slaine kneels down so his eyes can meet Inaho’s. Still smiling warmly, Slaine pats the child’s soft brown hair. “I am here, and I won’t leave until you feel better. Can you tell me what is wrong, Inaho?” 

 

  



End file.
